


A Careful Confession

by Nihilistic_Nobody



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilistic_Nobody/pseuds/Nihilistic_Nobody
Summary: It wasn't really a letter, so much as a script. Amity knew that just handing a letter to somebody then bailing was a show of weakness. It shows you're open to the possibility of being rejected, that someone else's opinion of her was more important than her own. No, what she needed to do would take courage, bravery, and a subtle enough vulnerability for her.She needed a confession.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Hooty, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 79





	A Careful Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I write this in two and a half hours, from one am to two thirty am.

Amity awoke to the sound of her alarm, the dreams of last night already leaving her head. She threw her pillow over her face, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. *No* she thought to herself after a couple seconds. *I have to get up.* She begrudgingly sat up, peering through the darkness of her room, over to her desk. And there she saw it. 

It wasn't really a letter, so much as a script. Amity knew that just handing a letter to somebody then bailing was a show of weakness. It shows you're open to the possibility of being rejected, that someone else's opinion of her was more important than her own. No, what she needed to do would take courage, bravery, and a subtle enough vulnerability for her.

She needed a confession.

Amity grabbed the piece of paper that had her carefully chosen words scrawled onto it, and shoved it in her uniform pocket. She took up whatever energy she had left to get dressed, and headed outside.

"Hey Mittens, you're late!" She heard her brother shout at her as she barely exited the house.

"Yeah," her sister continued, feigning worry. "It's really unlike you, sis. Is Little Miss Perfect having trouble with something?"

Amity walked up the path ahead, ignoring her siblings. She heard them snicker and whisper behind her, but she was hardly paying attention. She clutched at the paper in her pocket, determined to keep it where she knew, and to keep it out of sight. *Not much longer* she reminded herself. *Just keep it together in the meantime.*

****

Luz hovered over her mentor, patiently waiting for her to awaken. She already had her uniform on, and she was anxious to start the day. As Eda stirred and opened her eyes, Luz bounced on her heels in excitement.

"Eda, it's time to wake up!" She exclaimed. 

The witch recoiled as Luz backed away. "Kid," Eda muttered. "You're what, three weeks into school now?" She yawned. "How in the Boiling Isles do you have the energy to be this exited, every morning, for *so* long?" 

Luz began pacing in a small circle. "Well for one, I always wake up earlier than you to practice my glyphs, find King, and finish any chores, so I'm already wide awake."

Eda rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain *how* you get around to doin' that, kiddo." She yawned again.

Luz sighed. "Because! I'm in an alternate dimention, going to school to learn how to be a witch! My friends are witches! And demons! That doesn't exactly get old." 

The Owl Lady sat up. "Well, give me like ten minutes, okay? Wait outside for me, if you want."

Luz nodded eagerly, and headed out the door.

****

Amity walked through the familiar halls of the school. 

Each step she had taken before, and as long as she had known, were pre-planned for her. Every class, every interaction. Every wave to a friend across the hall, every bully shoving a poor, unsuspecting nerd into a locker. It was all set out before her, to interact with, and pretend she could do otherwise. 

Her world was no less scripted than the paper she gripped even tighter in her pocket. 

Then, through all the noise, the blurs, everything, Amity spotted Luz.

From the moment she looked at her, her worldview changed. Luz coming into her life *wasn't* pre-planned. Luz didn't follow a set of rules her parents gave to her, she didn't care about her reputation. To Amity, Luz was a gateway. A gateway to something Amity desperately wanted, and was willing to do almost anything for.

She loosened her grip on the paper. 

****

Luz spotted Amity walking toward her, the witchling's eyes glued to the ground. She noticed how she looked at her, or rather, didn't look at her. But Luz always pretended she didn't see it. She decided early on that whatever Amity had on her mind, Luz wasn't going to force her to tell. Even if it took her a really long time to get whatever it was off her chest.

Luz spoke first. "Hey, Amity! I'm glad to see you. Would you believe I almost blew up the Bard classroom again?" 

Amity smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine.that would happen. Not that I, you know, think you're prone to accidents or anything. Really, there's nothing wrong with a little arson now and then-"

They made eye contact briefly. Suddenly, the noise if the hallways was gone. It almost felt as if everything were frozen, silent. It went in a split second too long.

Then again, maybe not long enough.

Amity broke the contact, looking in her pocket for something. Luz noticed her face turning a light shade if pink. *Probably heat.* She decided. *It is pretty hot in the halls.*

Amity pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper, and- was she reading from it?

"Luz," she started. "We've, uh, known each other for a while now, so I feel like, um, I can trust you enough to say something really important." Light pink turned to red.

Luz nodded. "Of course you can tell me anything! I'm glad you know you can trust me." 

Amity smiled and gave a slight nod. Suddenly, they heard the screaming of the bell.

Luz groaned. "Okay, meet me at The Owl House after school, then you can say what you wanted to tell me, okay?" Luz began walking away when she heard Amity give a small "Okay." 

****

The day went by too slow. Or too quick. Or both. Amity didn't really know. Either way, she found herself waiting outside the infamous Owl House. She still had the note in her pocket, but the ink was indecipherable due to her dramatically clutching it the entire day. Sweat soaked through the parchment, leaving nothing but smudges. Whatever she needed to say, she had to say from her heart.

She heard that familiar voice behind her. "Amity!" She turned around to find Luz out of breath in front of her. "Sorry I'm late. Gus and Willow wanted to do a thing, but I told them I had other plans, so we had to reschedule, blah blah blah." She straightened up. "So, what was the thing you wanted to say?"

Amity hesitated. For so long, she kept her feeling hidden. She was told that what she felt wasn't right, wasn't natural. And even if she had support, she had no way to find what she truly wanted. 

And here Luz stood. Luz, fearless, charming, loyal to a fault. This girl that was willing to do anything for her. She was the true missing piece. The gateway to finding what she wanted.

Love.

Amity gripped Liz's hands and spoke. "Luz Noceda, I am in love with Hooty."

****

Luz blinked at her. "You're what?"

She gripped her hands tighter. "At first, I was nervous to tell you. I didn't know what you would think. Would you laugh, look at me weird, not want to talk to me? But, then I realized, you're an actual furry. I mean, you have an otter costume! I knew you wouldn't care who I loved once I realized that."

Luz looked at Amity questioningly. "But I don't understand. Why did you need to tell me?"

Amity sighed. "I thoughed about it for a long time. Before you showed up, I didn't know anyone that knew Hooty. And it's be weird to walk up to a total stranger and ask them out, right?"

Luz nodded.

"So," Amity continued. "I wanted to ask if you, ya know,"

"If I what?" Luz asked.

'If you wanted to be my wingman." Amity finished, looking up at Luz hopefully.

Luz looked back at the girl, tears forming in her eyes. "Amity.

Of course I will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wing-man. Get it?


End file.
